Sandpaw/frost
Fursona Tidepaw is a sleek dark gray she-cat with ocean blue eyes. Her old fursona was a ginger tabby Maine Coon with forest green eyes. Personality Tidepaw is mostly friendly, funny, kind and honest. Sometimes when she can't be on the blog, she is SUPER grumpy and depressed. She mostly tries to cheer her friends up by joking and being funny. Sandpaw is very serious and takes everything seriously (welp maybe not :P). Sometimes she loses her temper and gets out of control, especially when her brother is annoying her. She is never swear or curses unless she is VERY grumpy. On the blog Tidepaw isn't that active on the blog anymore. She still comments on the tavern and the games page. She is really active on the wiki though :P. How I found warriors My best friend Darkpaw (she's on the blog, but inactive), old me about warriors. She made a few and we started roleplaying them. Darkpaw then asked me if I could read them. I agreed, and my mom bought POT collection. How I found BlogClan I was looking on warriors wiki's pages. One of the cliffnotes said: 'Revealed on Kate's blog'. I clicked on the link. It led me to BlogClan. I started reading articles, looking at the allegiances and stuff. I joined straight away. Trailing Stars Tidepaw is not in Trailing Stars. She is in the Jar! Friends Please add yourself! BlogClan Friends Crystie ❤ Bluebell Smokepaw Navy Shadow (Shadowpaw/moon) Aster (Asterflame) Spidersong Gingie (Gingerpaw/frost) Flighty ( Cheetahpaw/Cheetahflight ��) Fallen (Fallenshadows) Cheetah :) Darky Astie (Asterstorm) Cloudy <3 Raven! Real Life Friends Darkpaw/flight, who's a BlogClanner, but is inactive. Crimsonpaw , she is my best friend at school, she going to help me make my warriors scratch movie. Sunpaw/fire, she's also my best friend, she loves potatoes and supports the Potato Foundation. She likes YouTube, Fnaf and Roblox. Villagerkit/boat, my annoying little brother. He's on blog, but is super inactive. Blossompaw/sky, another friend, she knows warriors but doesn't read them. Mistypaw/song, One of my friends I met when I was 4 years old. Riverkit/tail, Darkpaw's little sister. Weedpaw/smoke, A weird dude who I'm not really friends with :P Say something Say something nice about Tidepaw. Sandy is AWESOME and so kind. The BEST BlogClanner and the best SandClan leader! -Smoke Sandy is SUPER awesome and amazing. She is my best friend, the best BlogClanner and SandClanner!!! I love to play her games!!!:D" - Crystie Sandy is awesome! ~ Navy Sandy is amazing! She is active and kind and ready to welcome all new BlogClanners! AND SANDY IS THE BEST MINECRAFT AND POTATO CAT EVEEEEEER :D -Shadow Sandy is great she is very nice and kind-Bluebell BEST �������������������� - Squirrelpaw Sandy is super sweet and always nice to everyone and I am terrible at working the wiki, and she's one of the nicest people I think I've ever met, always there to help - Maple Sandy is my bf, she's funny, kind, helpful, and is always the potato girl!!! ( and herbronie girl!) ������ Sandy is super awesome and the POTATOBRINE MASTER! - Raven :D Quotes "Yee" "There were no toms in SandClan because they were killed in battle." ~ Sandstar in SandClan's Decision, chapter 3 "I HAVE TOOK OVER RECENT PURRS! MWHAAA!!!" ~ Sandy about taking over recent purrs on the tavern "*Herobrine dabs*" ~ Sandy reacting to Shadow's comment on the games page "By the way, I-...LOVE POTATOES!" ~ Sandy about potatoes on the games page "Not you... Whatever. I LIKE ALL POTATOES!" ~ Sandy replying to Potato on the games page "Rip those potatoes..." ~ Sandy to Astie on the Potato Foundation Page "Anyone like my profile pic?" ~ Sandy asking on her page "Let's do the '95th comment' thing :P" ~ Sandy on her comment page "I'm an apprentice. YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!" ~ Sandy when she becomes an apprentice "OMSC THAT'S PURR-FECT! THANKS ASTIE!<3<3<3" ~ Sandy reacting to a new picture on the Potato Foundation "I like potatoes." ~ Sandy's past siggie "#POTATOES4LIFE" ~ Sandy's past siggie "why do you think everything is interesting?" ~ Darky to Sandy in real life "I SHIP HEROBRINE AND POTATOES POTATOBRINE" ~ Sandy on the tavern These are all Sandy quotes because I'm lazy :P. ~ Tiddy Ships Sandy x Crystie=Candy Sandy x Shadow=Shandy Sandy x Bluebell=Sandbell Sandy x Smoke=Soke Sandy x BlogClan=SandClan :P Sandy x Darky=Sarnky Sandy x Flighty=Flandy Sandy x cringe=Sainge Sandy x warriors=Sarriors Sandy x Potatoes=Sandtato Sandy x Potatobrine=Sandtatobrine Trivia * She lives in NSW, Australia * Her birthday is on April 25. * She has a BlogClanner brother called Villagerkit! * Her clanniversary September 9 2018 * She joined the wiki on November 3 2018 * She started reading warriors in November 2017 * She had two lovebirds and a rainbow lorikeet, but the lovebirds died and gave the lorikeet away. Their warrior names are Jewelheart, Bluespirit and Lugialeap. * She also has a pet plant: Leafy. * Her favorite foods are pizza, meat pies, sushi, cereal and more. * She is LAZY oof. * She is active (kinda). * She is on minecraft (Sandstone25) * Her favourite mobs in minecraft are creepers and enderman. * Her favorite warrior cat characters are Hollyleaf, Gray Wing, Turtle Tail, Twigbranch and more. * Her least favorite warrior cats are Brokenstar, Thistleclaw, Tigerstar, Darktail and more. * Her favourite warrior cat book series is Dawn of the clans, A vision of shadows and Power of three. * She plays piano yeet. * She has written a fanfic called Ivylight's journey, but she was lazy so she stopped writing it. After that, she wrote a fanfic called Scorchstar's find. After she finished that, she's now writing Orangeflame's lie. But decided to write Morphed. Then cancelled it. She cancelled many fanfic and is currently writing Flamedance's Secret. * She drew many fursonas including Crystie, Bluebell, Shadow, Squirrel, Kat and more. * She loves using emojis on BlogClan. * She runs a secret clan called SandClan. * She ran a SandClan gathering but no one joined (probably they were busy :P) * She sucks at drawing fursonas * She was inactive last year for a month. * I like potatoes. * She is unpopular at her school :(. * Her best friend on the blog is amazing Crystie! * She has been shipped with Crystie, Shadow, Bluebell, Flighty, and Smoke <3 * She knows how to code (I can code your page) * She runs the Potato Foundation (please join) * She is Korean (don't judge) * Her real name's Ella * Her favorite color's purple. * Her favorite seasons are winter and autumn. * She really needs to update this page but is too lazy * She is a gryffindor * She has many OCs with her friends! * She told many of her friends about warriors and they love it! * Her mentor is Thistletooth! * She owns many wikis * Her username on the wiki is Sandstone25. * Her favorite ice-cream flavor is COOKIES AND CREAM :P * She is on Scratch and is currently hosting a voice audition (Sandy_Sandstone is my username :P) * Her fave book series are warriors (DUH), diary of a wimpy kid, graphic novels (a few whta names) and more. * She is ranked #14 on the wiki! * She loves being shipped with Potatobrine (Sandtatobrine) * Her fave soft drink is Fanta * Her fave video game is minecraft! * There are 58 facts in total here! Ooh, now 59 >:D Fanfictions Solo: *Ivylight's journey (cancelled) *Scorchstar's Find (finished) *Orangeflame's Lie (cancelled) *Morphed (cancelled) *Rose Thorn's Help (cancelled) *MLG StarClan (finished) *Blackpelt's Life (In progress) *Flamedance's Secret (Planned) With others: *SandClan's Decision (In progress, writing with SandClanners) *Complete Fan Book of Cat Breeds in Warriors (with Astie, Crystie and others) Gallery My old fursonas BlogClan profile picture.jpg|My oldest,first fursona as Sandstone Sandstone.png|My old art (my fursona) Sandy created.PNG|My fursona, created by me from a cat creator Sandstone25.personal.png|My fursona, from a template of Warriors OC's wiki (give them credit) Sandy-0.jpg|My current fursona Sandy by me.JPG|My fursona, drawn by me (old art) Sandstone by Crystie.JPG|By Crystie! Sandy by Bluebell.jpg|By Bluebell! Screenshot 2019-02-06 at 5.49.21 PM.png|By Flighty Darkpaw&sandy.PNG|By Darky (of her fursona and mine) Spring Festival Crystie and Sandy.png|By Crystie (With her fursona and mine) Christmas Sandy2.jpg|By Crystie (Of Christmas me) Spring Festival Sandy.jpg|By Crystie Sandy and Crystie by Sandy the cutest painting EVER.jpg|By me (With Crystie's fursona) Crystie and Sandy.png|By Crystie (Our article pic!) Sandy000.JPG|By Maple (my secret Santa for 2018) My new fursona gallery Tidepawreal.jpg Tidepawyee.jpg Things I drew/made Crystie by Sandy.jpg|Crystie (old art) Crystie by Sandy2.JPG|Crystie Crystie..png|Crystie (designed on a template from Warriors OC's wiki) Sandy and Crystie by Sandy the cutest painting EVER.jpg|Crystie and me (old art) Bluebell by Sandy.JPG|Bluebell (old art) Bluebell by Sandy.PNG|Bluebell Smokepaw by Sandy.PNG|Smoke Shadow by Sandy.JPG|Shadow (old art) Aster by Sandy.PNG|Aster (old art) Gingerpawbysandy.png|Gingie Darky.png|Darky (old art) Dabbing Blackpelt by Sandy.JPG|Blackpelt (OC) Squirrel by Sandy.jpg|Squirrel (old art) Christmas Crystie by Sandy.JPG|Christmas Crystie (old art) Pusheen-christmas.JPG|Pusheen Thunderkit's fursona.PNG|Thunderkit (old art) Thunder.PNG|Thunderkit (designed from a cat creator) Thunderkit's fursona by Sandy!!.JPG|Thunderkit (old art) VILLAGERKIt..PNG|Boaty (old art) Heathertail's Lie Cover Chinese.png|Chinese Heathertail's Lie Cover (gift to Crystie) 2019-03-02.png|Crystie's name designed in minecraft Potatobrine.png Potato thing.png|By me IheartLugia.PNG|Lugia (idk why this is here :P) Gallery of my pets IheartLugia.png|Official pic of Lugia LugiaROLLxD;D.PNG|Lugia ROLLING! Lugia 1.JPEG|Lugia having fun! Lugia.JPEG|High-quality pic of Lugia Lugia eats bread.jpg|Eating bread! Jewel and Blue.jpg|Jewel and Blue Lugia vs Jewel & Blue.PNG|Jewel, Blue, Lugia together Nooooooooo! The JewelXBlue ship is ruined!.PNG|Jewel and Lugia Hello Jewel!.PNG Nooooooooo! The JewelXBlue ship is ruined!.png Blue.PNG|Blue 20161230_114429.jpg|Lugia playing with lego LUGIA.PNG|Lugia Jewel.PNG|Jewel Capture.JPG|Lugia 20171124_181111.jpg Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat Category:Roleplay Category:Shipped Category:Fading Futures Roleplay